


no means no // s.w

by thegayfromoz



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Danger, Demons, F/M, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayfromoz/pseuds/thegayfromoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I can't decide if I love or hate this because I literally wrote it in April 2015 and I never meant to post it but I found it while going through old emails so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy. :)</p>
<p>Also if any of ya'll have seen that new picture of Vicki it was me in the picture with her. It was so so amazing meeting her and the picture was everywhere on twitter it was fun reading all your replies to it. Especially the one that said I was doing the Lord's work lmao. I almost didn't ask her for a pic so yOU'RE WELCOME SPN FAM I LOVE YOU GUYS :)))))</p>
    </blockquote>





	no means no // s.w

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't decide if I love or hate this because I literally wrote it in April 2015 and I never meant to post it but I found it while going through old emails so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy. :)
> 
> Also if any of ya'll have seen that new picture of Vicki it was me in the picture with her. It was so so amazing meeting her and the picture was everywhere on twitter it was fun reading all your replies to it. Especially the one that said I was doing the Lord's work lmao. I almost didn't ask her for a pic so yOU'RE WELCOME SPN FAM I LOVE YOU GUYS :)))))

 

"Sammy pleaseeeee" You whined as Sam looked down at you.

"No Y/N, I'm not letting you go hunting with us, you'll get hurt" Said Sam in something like a protective tone.

"But Sam I'll be careful and I'll do everything you say just pleaseeeee" You whined again.

"No Y/N. Why do you want to go so bad anyways?" He asked.

"I've always wanted to go hunting with you guys and I wanna know what its like" You said while looking him in the eyes and holding his hands.

"Your curiosity isn't a good enough reason for me to let you go out there and get hurt" He said trying to hide the fact that he was happy you didn't have a good reason for him to take you.

"You sound like a protective parent" You said laughing a bit.

"It's my job to act like a protective parent and protect you." He said.

"Ugh I'm gonna ask Dean instead since he's not such a poo head" You said and stuck your tongue out at him when you finished your sentence.

Sam watched you walk out of the room with a smile on his face knowing Dean would agree with him and not let you go with them.

**-**

***A Minute Later***

**-**

"Hahahah Sammy he said I could go so jokes on u, u fart" You said while doing a happy dance.

"HE SAID WHAT?!?!?" He said shooting up from his spot on the bed.

"DEAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE FOR A SECOND" Sam shouted sounding angry.

***Dean walks in***

"What's up bossypants" Laughed Dean while taking a sip of his beer.

"You told Y/N she could go hunting with us?!?!" Yelled Sam.

"Yeah... Calm down Sammy, it's just one trip and if she follows our lead she should be fine" Said Dean putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"But-" Sam tried to start.

"It'll be fine Sam" Dean said before walking out of the room.

"So does that mean I can go?!?!?" You said excitingly.

"Fine. But I swear to god if you get hurt I will kill Dean." He said while sitting back down on the bed.

**~**

You were both laying on the bed and you were resting your head on Sam's chest.

"Hey Sammy?" You said while looking up at him.

"Yeah?" He said while turning his attention to you.

"I love you" You said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And I love you" He said before kissing you.

**-**

***The Hunt***

**-**

"Y/N stay behind me and have your gun ready to shoot at all times" Dean said while looking around the abandoned factory.

"Look who decided to show" Said one of the demons whose name was Kira.

"And you brought us a treat" Smirked the other demon named Eli, who was referring to you.

"You aren't gonna touch her" Said Sam very protectively.

"Oh really?" Said Kira right before you felt a pair of hands on your shoulders. The 3rd demon named Damion flipped you over and threw you on the ground. You groaned in pain and clutched your side, which you had landed on.

"Y/N!!!!" Sam shouted worriedly while rushing towards Damion and attempting to behead him.

He started running towards you but the demons stopped him.

"Take one more step and I slit her throat" Said Eli.

That's when Sam tried to exorcise the demon out of Eli but the demon was much stronger than him. Sam flew across the room and smashed into the wall across from you. You watched his eyes close and they weren't opening back up.

"Sam!" You and Dean shouted almost at the same time.

Dean ran up to you and saw that your arm was bleeding. He ripped some of the cloth from his flannel and tied it around your arm.

"Thanks Dean, please go check on Sam now" You said while trying to get up. "Woah woah take it easy, Sam would want me to make sure you're okay first" said Dean.

"For god sakes Dean just go check on Sam" You said trying to get him to go check on the love of your life.

Dean didn't even respond. He ran towards Sam and tried to wake him up. He shook his shoulders and checked for a pulse. "Sammy, wake up!" He said while stepping back a bit. Right when you saw Sam start to sit up, you were being dragged from the building.

**-**

***Sam's POV***

**-**

My eyes started to open and I realized we were still on the hunt.

"Dean? Where are the de- " I got cut off by a loud scream.

Dean looked up and seemed a bit confused before hurriedly grabbing my hand and pulling me up. That's when I remembered, Y/N was with us.

I quickly stood up and looked around, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Dean where the hell is Y/N?!?!" I said worriedly.

"She was just right there....." He said quietly, knowing I was pissed.

"THE DEMONS JUST TOOK HER! WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HER YOU DIPSHIT" I shouted while running out the door.

"Y/N?!?!?!?" I yelled hoping she was still near and could hear me.

"SAAAM! PLEASE HELP" I heard in the distance.

"Dean c'mon we have to find her!" I said while running in the direction of the screams.

"PLEASE SAA- *gunshot sounds*"

"Y/N?!??" I yelled while running faster than I ever have in my entire life.

I turned a corner to see the love of my life tied up in a chair. With a hole in her thigh and cuts and bruises all over her body. My heart completely dropped, seeing her like that just ruined me. But it gave me more power and anger to want to kill those bastard demons. I knew she needed me and I knew Dean could take on those sons of bitches. From what I could see, I think Y/N was unconscious and I started rushing towards her when Damion appeared behind her with a gun to her head.

"Don't make me blow her brains out." He said while putting his finger on the trigger.

"What do we need to do to get her back" I asked while looking at her. Her eyes were opening very slowly and I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

My heart wrenched at the sight of her in so much pain.

"Give us the Colt/" Demanded Kira.

"No wa-" Started Dean.

"Dean for fucks sake just give them the fucking gun" I said started to get mad for not being able to help Y/N.

"I'm only doing this for Y/N" Dean said while handing over the gun.

Then suddenly they were gone.

I rushed over to Y/N and pulled my pocket knife from my back pocket so I could cut the ropes that were tied around her wrists and legs.

She was still going in and out of consciousness.

"Saammm" She said in a pained whisper.

"Shhhh, everything's gonna be okay baby girl" I said while finishing up the ropes and picking her up.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as best as she could considering she was barely conscious.

We got to the Impala as soon as possible. We slowly laid her in the back and I got in on the other side so her head would rest on my lap. My thumb grazed over her cheekbone and I watched as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Sammm, I'm sorry" She said letting a tear fall.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked while gently wiping the tear from her cheek.

"You told me it wasn't a good idea to come with you  and I didn't listen, I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize princess it's okay, you're gonna be okay" I reassured her.

Not too soon after, her eyes fell closed again, I became nervous knowing she was just going in and out of consciousness again. After a minute, I realized her chest was rising and falling anymore. When I checked, she didn't have a pulse either. I immediately started panicking and told Dean to drive faster.

**-**

***At the hospital***

**-**

We were seated in the waiting room down the hall from Y/N's room and there was doctors everywhere. I think 10 were in just her room. I couldn't believe what was happening.

My world completely fell apart when a doctor began walking towards us with a pained face.

_"We did everything we could."_

That's when I woke up.

**-**

***Your POV***

**-**

It was around midnight and I had gotten up to check on the baby. Sam had gotten home late last night because of a job they were doing, I've always wondered what it would be like to go on a hunt with him and Dean.

When I walked back into our bedroom, Sam was in our little bathroom splashing water on his face.

"You okay honey?" I asked while resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, I'm okay now." He said while smiling.

"Good" I said while returning a smile.

I got back into bed and Sam joined me a couple minutes later. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me too." I responded while smiling.

"I love you" He said before kissing my forehead.

"And I love you" I said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short and cringey but I hope you guys liked it nonetheless. Comment or tweet me what you think. :)
> 
> Twitter & Instagram: @/lgbtqhood :)))


End file.
